Super Godzilla: Team Sonic & Godzilla Vs Infinite's Monsters
by SuperSentaiSonicTohoFan
Summary: Infinite, an evil Jackal who lost to Sonic back in Sonic Forces, creates a ton of Kaijus in order to first destroy Godzilla, then Sonic and his friends, and then to take over the world. Sonic, his friends and Eggman take control of Godzilla to stop all of Infinite's monsters. Can Sonic, his friends, and Eggman, stop Infinite's monsters from destroying the world and save everyone?
1. King Ghidorah

**_This is going to be a Sonic Version of Super Godzilla, where Infnite (The evil Jackal from Sonic Forces) sends monsters to attack the world, and Sonic and his friends, and Eggman, control Godzilla to stop all of the monsters. Many other monsters will be added as well._**

 ** _Also, FoxBoy614 gave me permission to use Flow and Blitz, his two OCs for this. Each Chapter will involve one monster, some involving BONUS monsters before the enemy monster. Enjoy the chapters. ^_^_**

It was the year, 1999, and a mysterious message suddenly arrived, announcing a general attack on all of Japan, being attacked by a Kaiju. It was King Ghidorah, a giant 3 headed gold dragon from outer space, that could shoot lightning from his mouths, and cause heavy wind storms from his wings.

It was then discovered through a TV message that King Ghidorah was being controlled by Infinite, an evil black jackal who wore a mask. He was planning to use King Ghidorah to first take out Sonic and his friends, then take out Eggman, and then destroy the entire world.

Helpless before King Ghidorah, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Eggman, Silver, Blaze, Blitz and Flow all went to a secret lab and used special magnetic waves to take control of Godzilla, a powerful Kaiju who sleeps deep beneath the dark waves of the ocean, to use him to stop King Ghidorah and stop Infinite.

Their plan to get Godzilla under their control was success and they direct him to go to the shore of Osaka, where King Ghidorah is located.

"Godzilla has reached the shore of Osaka." Tails said, looking on his computer screen.

"Good." Blitz said. "Now he has to find King Ghidorah and stop him from destroying mankind. Godzilla, find King Ghidorah and destroy him," Blitz said, pushing a few buttons.

Godzilla roars loudly and stomps onto the shore, getting shot at by a couple small missile tanks. The weapons could not hurt the mighty Godzilla, but he turned and fired his breath at them. Then a small UFO comes out and fights Godzilla. Godzilla gets zapped a couple times before zapping it down with the UFO.

Eventually, Shadow finds where King Ghidorah is located in Osaka. "King Ghidorah is near the Pagoda castle." Shadow said, "Send Godzilla over there."

"Right," Said Eggman, and controls Godzilla into going in that direction, as he gets zapped by a couple of laser tanks, which he quickly takes care of with his nuclear breath. He soon makes it to the Pagoda castle.

"That's odd.." Tails said, "King Ghidorah should be right here...Godzilla, look out!" Godzilla is zapped by 3 lightning bolt lasers and King Ghidorah lands, roaring at Godzilla.

Tails studies King Ghidorah from the lab in the computer, "King Ghidorah is a very strong Kaiju," He said, reading facts and technology. "He has the ability to shoot lightning from his mouth, and he can cause heavy wind storms with his wings."

"Be careful, Godzilla," Blitz said through microphone headphones. "Take out King Ghidorah and save Osaka!"

Godzilla roars in response and fires his breath at King Ghidorah, hitting all 3 heads in the face. Then he charges in and does a powerful body-slam on King Ghidorah, driving the 3 headed space dragon 5 feet back. King Ghidorah fires two of his lightning bolts, striking Godzilla in the neck and chest. Godzilla shakes off the attack and starts to flash blue all over, firing a very powerful blast at King Ghidorah, but he blocks with his wings. Godzilla then does a strong tail whip, striking King Ghidorah in the belly and angering him, as he roared in rage.

King Ghidorah takes flight and proceeds to fire his lightning bolts at Godzilla repeatedly, hitting the giant lizard in the chest, legs, shoulder and neck over and over, and Godzilla fires back, hitting King Ghidorah's chest with his nuclear breath ray, further angering the 3 headed dragon.

King Ghidorah then hovers over and attempts to strangle Godzilla, with the middle head. Godzilla starts foaming at the mouth and then does a powerful attack. A Nuclear Pulse. This knocks King Ghidorah off of Godzilla and Godzilla fires his strong breath once more, and blows the middle head clean off, as it bounces across the ground right next to him.

"Good work, Godzilla! Finish off King Ghidorah, now!" Said Flow through her own microhpone headphones.

Just before he can, some teleport blast pulls King Ghidorah up and into a giant ship. That said ship comes down, revealed to be some giant UFO.

"What is that UFO?" Silver asked, seeing it on his screen.

"I don't know, but it just sucked King Ghidorah inside." Tails said.

But then all screens turn into a picture of Infinite in his mask, speaking. "So you controlled Godzilla to battle King Ghidorah, huh? You Freedom Fighters are a lot tougher than I assumed you would be." He said with an evil chuckle.

"It was YOU Infinite!" Tails shouted angrily, "You're the one who controlled King Ghidorah and made him attack Osaka!"

"You're a smart fox, aren't you?" He mocked, "Our battle to conquer the Earth and Mobius has just begun! Our first targets are Japan, Mobius, and Godzilla. I'll send one monster after him! So long, suckers!" He makes the Mother UFO fly away. And his pictures on the screens disappear.

"So Infinite was behind all of this?" Eggman asked. "How many monsters can he be controlling?"

"We have no idea, Eggman." Sonic said, "But we can't let our guard down, we never know where or when the enemy monster will appear."

"Me and Blaze will study the remaining King Ghidorah head," Silver said, Blaze nodding in agreement. "Maybe we can find something of some use."

"Good idea, Silver." Blaze said.

"Infinite has just sent another monster out, too." Shadow said, "The enemy monster is in Green Hill Zone. Let's send Godzilla over there." They use the computers and send Godzilla to Green Hill Zone.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	2. MechaGodzilla

A while later, Godzilla finally reaches the shore of Green Hill Zone. "A message just came," Shadow said in the lab, looking on the screen. "The enemy monster has attacked the house village at the south part of Green Hill Zone. Send Godzilla over there, now!"

They others nod as Tails looks to see who it is. "The attacking monster is...Godzilla!" Tails said in shock.

"What!? But how?" Blitz said, confused. "Don't we have Godzilla? He's under our control."

"It must be ANOTHER Godzilla." Flow assumed.

"In any case, the enemy monster is in Area-1 of Green Hill Zone, but there's a big UFO, called the Mother UFO, and it's constantly warping the enemy monster to different areas. We need to take out the UFO first," Tails said, "If we don't, catching the enemy will be impossible."

"Tails is right," Shadow said, and spoke to Godzilla through the headphones microphone. "Godzilla, find the Mother UFO and destroy it, until we do, the enemy monster will just warp back and forth!"

Godzilla roars and starts to look around for the huge Mother UFO, and is attacked by smaller UFOs every once and a while, and he's forced to shoot his breath at laser tanks and planes. He also steps on a bunch of placed mines, which exploded under his foot when stepped on, and Godzilla maintains his balance, continuing to search for the ship. Eventually, a huge UFO comes up.

"It's the Mother UFO!" Tails said, seeing it on-screen. "Take it down, Godzilla!" Godzilla roars in response and starts hitting and whacking at the Mother UFO with his tail, and gets zapped a lot, too. Eventually, the Mother UFO is shot by Godzilla's nuclear breath and it crashes to the ground, exploding.

"The enemy shouldn't be able to warp now, he's in area B-2 of Green Hill Zone." Tails said, finding the monster's location. "Send Godzilla over there,"

They nod and press a couple buttons, and Godzilla heads to the attacking monster's location. Eventually he finds it and it is revealed to be another Godzilla after all.

"A battle between Godzilla and Godzilla?" Sonic said, shocked that the attacking monster is another Godzilla. Godzilla attacks the evil Godzilla and after a few good blows to the monster, something happens. The evil Godzilla's skin explodes into pieces, revealing the enemy's true form: A ROBOT!

"Oh, that's MechaGodzilla!" Eggman said in shock, "The enemy was REALLY MechaGodzilla!"

"I knew it!" Tails said, and then studied MechaGodzilla, and discovered his powers. "MechaGodzilla has a lot of attacks. He can shoot rainbow eye beams, and yellow nuclear breath from his mouth, and fire a red ray gun from his chest, and he can fire missiles from his fingers, knees and toes. And Godzilla's weak fire breath attack will just bounce back at him, because MechaGodzilla can form a strong barrier when he fires."

"Be careful, Godzilla." Shadow said through his headphones. Godzilla then begins to fight MechaGodzilla. He manages to do a body-slam on his robot clone, forcing the cyborg monster back a few inches, and then Godzilla strikes him across the face, and then MechaGodzilla fires yellow breath from his mouth, which makes a robotic noise when it's fired. Godzilla is struck in the neck and he swings his tail across MechaGodzilla's face, knocking the robot to the ground with a booming THUD.

Godzilla stomps over and kicks MechaGodzilla in the chest 5 times, before getting zapped in the face by his rainbow eye beams, backing up and clutching his face in pain as he shrieks. MechaGodzilla gets back to his feet and screeches, firing his finger missiles and hitting Godzilla dead on. Before Godzilla can recover, MechaGodzilla then fires his red ray gun from his chest after opening a small hatch.

They grapple each other and MechaGodzilla punches and kicks Godzilla with one hand and leg. Godzilla summons power and does a nuclear pulse, forcing MechaGodzilla back, who fires his rainbow eye beams at Godzilla's chest again.

Godzilla growls and then summons massive power, his entire body glowing blue and he fires a very powerful blast of his nuclear breath. MechaGodzilla summons his force field, but the power of Godzilla's breath overpowers the force field, and Godzilla's breath blasts through the force field, and strikes MechaGodzilla, doing a great amount of damage. MechaGodzilla is forced 5 hard steps back, and is starting to smoke.

MechaGodzilla takes flight and fires at Godzilla, shooting his breath and rainbow eye beams at the same time, hitting Godzilla's neck and chest. Godzilla roars in pain at the double hit and then fires back, hitting MechaGodzilla in the stomach. The strike sends MechaGodzilla crashing to the ground and Godzilla walks over, yanking him up to his feet, and he grabs MechaGodzilla's head and starts twisting it to the right, loud creaking sounds heard as he does.

After so much twisting, it explodes and falls off, and the now headless MechaGodzilla falls over and explodes, and Godzilla throws the head away, into the sea. Godzilla roars in victory and pounds his chest.

"Godzilla did it! MechaGodzilla is history!" Tails cheered as did everyone else, Flow and Blitz hugging with joy.

Silver and Blaze then speak. "We found a clear difference between King Ghidorah's cells and and those of other monsters." Blaze said.

"The differences is King Ghidorah's cells can store huge amounts of energyy." Silver said.

"Really?" Tails asked. They both nod as Silver explains more.

"We can fuse King Ghidorah's cells with Godzilla's cells to increase Godzilla's power." Silver said,

"Then let's do it." They do so and transfer the power to Godzilla through a UFO, zapping him and making him even stronger. Then a message comes up.

"There's another attacking monster, it's attacking the city of Tokyo!" Tails said in shock. "Send Godzilla over there, quickly."

They tell godzilla to go to Tokyo and he begins his way there.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	3. Mechani Kong

A while later, Godzilla finally makes it to Tokoyo bay and stomps onto the shore as Tails looks on his computer for answers on who the attacking enemy is.

"The attacking monster is another giant robot." Tails said, finding the source and seeing what it is. "The attacking monster is...Mechani Kong!"

"Mechani Kong?" Sonic asked from his seat.

"It's a giant robot of King Kong." Tails said, "He's near the Tokyo Tower. Send Godzilla over there, and fast."

They control Godzilla to go to the Tokyo Tower, but he has to take out a couple UFO's including more tanks and planes, and has to watch out for mines. Eventually he makes it to Tokyo Tower. Mechani Kong comes out from behind a building, letting out a loud robotic ape roar.

Tails studies Mechani Kong on his computer as does Blitz. "Mechani Kong has 3 type of powers. One is that hypnotic light on the top of his head, he can flash it in Godzilla's eyes and temporally stun him, and then it will allow him to hit Godzilla."

"His eyes contain very powerful bright lights, and he can blind Godzilla with them." Blitz also said.

"And those things on his waist are powerful grenades that explode on impact. He has 20 of them." Tails said. "Godzilla has to make sure he doesn't look at the hypnotic light on Mechani Kong's forehead. Let's take this robot out!"

They tell Godzilla to attack him and Godzilla roars, charging at the robot ape. They grapple and Mechani Kong shoves Godzilla back into a building with tremendous strength. Godzilla gets up and throws a chunk of it at Mechani Kong but it barely harms the robot ape. Godzilla lunges once more but Mechani Kong's hypnotic light on his head turns on, flashing in Godzilla's face, and hypnotizing him into not moving. The mobians try to get Godzilla to move, but the hypnotic power is too strong. But luckily for Godzilla, a passing laser plane fires at the light on Mechani Kong's head, destroying it, and freeing Godzilla from his power.

Godzilla shakes off the hypnotism, roars, and punches the now destroyed hypnotic light off Mechani Kong's head, and Mechani Kong flashes his bright eyes in Godzilla's face, forcing him to cover his eyes and this allows Mechani Kong to land a powerful sucker punch onto Godzilla's face, sending Godzilla stumbling back and falling onto his back into another building, which falls on him. Mechani Kong takes off one of his grenades and throws it near Godzilla, which blows up the second it touches the ground, striking Godzilla as it explodes.

Godzilla soon fights his way back up to his feet, angrier than ever. Godzilla rears his head back and fires nuclear breath, striking Mechani Kong in the chest and forcing him to back away as sparks fly off him, leaving a burnt mark on his metal armor, and his armor was smoking a bit from the blow. Mechani Kong takes off another grenade and tosses it into Godzilla's right leg, which blows up and causes Godzilla to shriek in pain, limping and clutching his leg, trying to put out the smoke, and just as he does, Mechani Kong charges in and they grapple each other. Godzilla, with powerful strength, lifts Mechani Kong over his head and tosses him into a big building right next to the Tokyo tower, burying him in debris.

Godzilla then fires his breath at the pile of debris, causing massive explosins all around it. Then he stops and waits, waiting to see if Mechani Kong was beaten or not. And it turns out he was NOT, Mechani Kong bursts out of the debris, which apparently protected him from most of Godzilla's breath attack. Godzilla is shocked as are the mobians.

Godzilla roars and charges at Mechani Kong once again, but once again, the robot ape flashes his bright eye beams, blinding him and pulls off another grenade, throwing it into Godzilla's chest and he roars in pain, clutching it. Godzilla then whips his tail around and strikes Mechani Kong, sparks flying from the hit, but barely harming the robot ape at all.

There seemed to be no way of stopping this robotic ape. but then Tails has an idea, involving the grenades.

"Guys, if Godzilla can zap the grenades on Mechani Kong's waist, it just might work, they'll all blow up and destroy Mechani Kong!" Tails said.

"Good idea, Tails!" Sonic said. Shadow puts on his headphones and speaks through the microphone.

"Godzilla, you see those things on Mechani Kong's waist? Those are his grenades, blast those with your breath, and it'll make them blow up and destroy Mechani Kong!" Shadow said.

Godzilla sees them and roars, firing his breath at the grenades on Mechani Kong's waist, and they all exploded, blowing Mechani Kong into a dozen parts, which fly and land on the ground, smoking and sparks flying from exposed wires. Godzilla roared in victory. He won!

"Yes! Godzilla did it! He beat Mechani Kong!" Tails cheered, high fiving with Sonic while Shadow smirks and Eggman laughs and Flow and Blitz hug, as do Silver and Blaze.

But soon, their celebration is stopped when Tails notices something on the computer. "Another Kaiju has just appeared somewhere in Hong Kong!"

"Doesn't Infinite ever give up!?" Sonic said, getting sick and tired of it.

"He's obviously not gonna quit till he runs out of monsters. We've got to keep going," Shadow said.

"Shadow's right. Let's send Godzilla to Hong Kong." Blitz said, pressing buttons. Godzilla turns away from the severed parts of Mechani Kong and goes back into the sea, beginning to head for Hong Kong.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**


	4. Orga

Godzilla soon makes it to Hong Kong and Tails looks on his computer to try and see who the enemy is. "The attacking enemy is a...UFO!"

"A UFO? But a UFO's not a monster." Sonic said.

"I know, but the computer says it's a UFO. The UFO is near the nuclear reactor buildings, send Godzilla over." They tell Godzilla to go to the nuclear reactors and he stomps that way. Once he reaches them, this big UFO comes out over the hills, and it has a right hole.

Tails studies the UFO. "The UFO can fire a powerful beam from that right hole, and the beam can push Godzilla back and into a building. A few blasts of Godzilla's breath should take it down."

"Godzilla, shoot down the UFO." Said Blitz. Godzilla roars and fires his breath, but the UFO flies out of the way, and fires it's powerful gold beam, hitting Godzilla and sending him flying backwards into a building, and hard, too. Godzilla roars in pain from the impact as he falls into the bilding.

Godzilla shakes off the pain and gets back to his feet and growls up at the UFO, which was getting ready to blast him again, so Godzilla quickly powers up his breath, glowing brightly in blue and firing just before the UFO can blast him again, and this time, he hits the UFO dead on. The UFO catches on fire and begins to fall to the ground, exploding in a massive explosion. Godzilla roars in victory and the mobians cheered.

But as the smoke cleared, a giant monster was revealed to be standing there! "Oh, that's Orga! The enemy was REALLY Orga!" Tails said in shock. "Orga was inside that UFO this whole time!"

They are shock and Silver studies Orga in his computer. "Orga has the same type of shoulder beam that the UFO had, and those giant clawed-hands are strong enough to crush Godzilla's bones, he needs to keep out of reach of those hands."

"Godzilla, destroy Orga!" Tails said through his headphones. Godzilla roars and stomps towards Orga, ramming his shoulder into the big monster, and then striking him in the face. The two grapple for a brief moment, and Godzilla shoves him back, then takes a bite out of Orga's shoulder. Orga slams one of his big clawed hands into Godzilla's face, causing him to stagger 5 steps back. Orga then blasts Godzilla which his shoulder beam, which was brightly in gold with swirls around the beam. IT sent Godzilla backwards, his spines getting caught in a big building behind him.

But then the UFO, apparently not fully destroyed, lifts itself up off the ground, hovering right next to Orga, making TWO against ONE. Godzilla does a nuclear pulse to get his spines free from the building behind him. Tails can't believe the UFO is back up, either.

"The UFO isn't destroyed!" Tails said in shock. "Godzilla, shoot the UFO again!"

Godzilla tries to do so, but the UFO flies over and rams into him before he can, knocking him down and causing him to fall on the ground hard. Godzilla gets back up and roars at Orga, preparing to fire his super nuclear breath, and the UFO hovers down to shield Orga, but Godzilla fires, finally destroying the UFO, and the blast hits Orga on the shoulder, who lets out a roar of pain, chunks of his flesh flying off.

Godzilla stomps towards Orga, who is trying to recover and slams his tail into Orga's legs, causing him to fall over. He tries to get up, but Godzilla repeatedly slams his tail into Orga's head. Then he bends down and takes a bite out of Orga's right clawed-hand as he forces himself back up to his feet. He breaks loose and then takes a bite of his own, out of Godzilla's right arm, and Godzilla roars in agony, trying to get lose, and Orga's skin, starting at his head, starts to change green.

Shadow realizes what the monster is trying to do, "It's trying to become a Godzilla clone!"

"Godzilla, you must get your arm loose!" Tails cried, pressing buttons.

Godzilla roars, and then out of desperation, he shoves Orga away, freeing his arm, and Orga is now 80% green, and he roars, grabbing Godzilla to go in for another bite, But Godzilla does a nuclear pulse, which ends up blowing up Orga's right shoulder, and massive chunks of his flesh go flying as he backs off in pain. Godzilla then fires his super nuclear breath, and Orga explodes in a massive explosion, but when the smoke clears, Orga, barely alive, steps out of the fires and growls weakly at Godzilla.

He then opens the top of his mouth really wide, shocking Godzilla and a big pink like thing in his mouth opens up. Godzilla knew what he was going to have to do, so he stomped over and shoved his head in, and the mobians are shocked.

"Godzilla, what are you doing!? Get out of there!" Tails cried.

But Godzilla didn't listen and his head went further into Orga's mouth, and soon, spines started to form out of Orga's back, he was close to becoming a Godzilla clone. But then Godzilla's entire body starts to flash and glow brightly in blue, and then, Godzilla unleashes a super nuclear pulse, which causes Orga to explode into a dozen pieces, leaving only his lower body left. Godzilla is still standing once the smoke clears and roars in victory, watching the now half-blown dead body of Orga fall to the ground and melt into a pile of ashes.

The mobians were amazed at Godzilla's win, and that he did it. "We did it! Orga's defeated!" Sonic cheered as did everyone else. But as fate would have it, another message is suddenly sent.

"Another monster has appeared, and it's in Paris!" Tails said, looking on his screen.

"Infinite just won't give up, will he?" Sonic muttered. "Send Godzilla over there." They send him over and he begins his way from Hong Kong, to Paris.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	5. Fire Rodan

A few hours later, Godzilla finally makes it to the shore of Paris and Tails looks on the computer to see who the enemy monster is this time.

"The attacking monster is somewhere near the Paris Tower," Tails explains, "The attacking monster is...Fire Rodan!"

"Send Godzilla over there." Shadow said. They send Godzilla over to the Paris Tower, and standing on the top of it, is Fire Rodan himself, who flies down and lands in front of Godzilla, Tails studies Fire Rodan.

"Fire Rodan has the ability to fire a powerful pink heat ray from his mouth, and he can fly and use his wings to cause heavy wind storms." They all understand and tell Godzilla to attack.

"Destroy Fire Rodan, Godzilla." Blitz said through headphones. Godzilla roars and charges towards Fire Rodan, but Fire Rodan screeches and flaps his wings back and forth, causing heavy wind storms, and causing Godzilla to fall and roll across the city, rolling through buildings and getting struck with falling debris.

Godzilla shot up and fired his breath at Fire Rodan's chest, bringing a painful roar from the fire creature who's horn glowed pin, and he fired his powerful heat beam at Godzilla's jaw, causing sparks to fly from his jaw, and Godzilla roared in pain, trying to put out the smoke, and this distracted Godzilla as Fire Rodan flew over and slammed head on into Godzilla, knocking him down once more. And then Fire Rodan picks Godzilla up and flies really high, before dropping him right onto the Paris Tower, which collapses, burying Godzilla.

"Godzilla!" Tails said in shock, fearing he was beaten.

Fire Rodan flew down and landed near the debris, looking to see if Godzilla was dead or not. Suddenly, Godzilla's nuclear breath explodes out of the debris, hitting Fire Rodan twice in the stomach and bringing agonizing painful roars from the fire bird. Godzilla emerges from under the remains of Paris Tower, now angrier than ever. He stomps towards Fire Rodan who takes flight and charges towards Godzilla.

But Godzilla turns and swings his tail, striking Fire Rodan in the head and knocking him down to the ground. Godzilla then stomps over and stomps repeatedly on Fire Rodan's back and head and then he backs away and fires his breath 5 times, hitting Fire Rodan dead on and soon causing blood to bleed out of him, which was starting to weaken Fire Rodan.

"Finish Fire Rodan off, Godzilla!" Tails said. Godzilla roared and Fire Rodan weakly got to his feet, only for Godzilla to fire his super nuclear breath and hit Fire Rodan dead on. Fire Rodan gives a final weak roar before falling backwards and exploding.

"He's gone! Fire Rodan is history!" Shadow said with joy. They all cheered again and hugged. But then Tails picks up another message.

"There's another monster somewhere within Paris, we need to send Godzilla to the location." Said Tails.

"Another monster?" Sonic said, getting annoyed, but he sighed. "Okay. Let's send Godzilla over." Godzilla is sent to another part of Paris to look for the next monster that was sent.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	6. Obsidius

Godzilla is getting closer to where the monster is supposed to be in another part of Paris and Tails picks up the signal.

"The attacking monster is somewhere near here. The attacking monster is...Obsidius! He's a creature made of lava rocks!" Tails said.

Godzilla finally reaches where the signal should be coming from and then Obsidius comes out from under ground, roaring at Godzilla. Tails studies him.

"Obsidius can roll up into a ball and slam into Godzilla, and he can burrow underground, and shoot hot lava from his mouth called INFERNO." Tails said. "The inferno is extremely hot and can cause serious injury to Godzilla."

They all nod. "Be careful, Godzilla. Destroy Obsidius!" Blaze said. Godzilla roars and lunges at Obsidius who latches his arms around the lizard. Godzilla fires his breath in Obsidius' face and he backs up, clutching it in pain. Godzilla sweeps his tail, knocking Obsidius off his feet with a booming THUD. But Obsidius lifts his head up and fires hot lava into Godzilla's face, causing painful burns to his face and forcing him to back away, shrieking in pain and clutching his face.

Obsidius gets up and rolls into a ball, spin-dashing into Godzilla and sending Godzilla flying through the air and into a mountain of rocks near the city. Godzilla is then jumped on by Obsidius who proceeds to pound him over and over with his massive hands, Godzilla trying to get loose. Finally, Godzilla gets both his feet up and kicks Obsidius off with both feet, sending him sliding and scraping across the ground. Godzilla fires his nuclear breath at Obsidus, but his breath barely harms the lava Kaiju.

Obsidus disappears underground, hiding from Godzilla as he looks around cautiously. Suddenly Obsidius' massive hand comes out near Godzilla's leg and grabs it, pulling and sweeping Godzilla off his feet, and he falls face first into the ground, hurting his still sore face from when Obsidius shot his lava in Godzilla's face. Obsidius emerges from the ground and jumps onto Godzilla and bites him in the neck. Godzilla roars in pain as heat from the bite starts to burn his neck. Godzilla's eyes flash blue and he uses a nuclear pulse, sending Obsidius flying into the building next to them.

Obsidius gets back up and fires his lava as Godzilla fires his nuclear breath at the same time. Godzilla's beam ends up losing and the explosion hits Godzilla in the face, knocking him down into a big lake of water nearby. Some of the water splashes on Obsidius' arm and he shrieks, shaking his arm.

Tails finally sees what they can do to defeat Obsidius. "Godzilla! Toss Obsidius into the ocean nearby! It will weaken him! Water is Obsidius' weakness! Throw him into the ocean!"

Godzilla roars and stomps over, grapping with Obsidius and then, with strength, he lifts the lava monster over his head, and tosses him across the buildings, and into the ocean they're standing close too. Steam began to fly off of the roaring in pain Obsidius, who started to weaken as the ocean's water began to cool him down.

"It's working, Godzilla! Obsidius is weakened! Finish him!" Silver said.

Godzilla roars and charges up, using his super nuclear breath which ends up shooting a big hole through Obsidius' stomach, and out his back. Obsidius roars weakly one last time before falling backwards into the ocean, and exploding, causing a big wave of water to happen briefly.

"Is he gone?" Sonic asked, and they saw no more traces of Obsidius. "He's gone! Obsidius is destroyed! Godzilla beat him!"

"Yeah, alright!" Tails cheered, doing a high five with Blitz.

"Godzilla's wounds can be healed with the cells inside. We have just enough power for it." Eggman said, pressing a couple buttons and the wounds on Godzilla's face and neck heal, vanishing.

But then a message from Tokoyo is given. "Another monster is attacking back in Tokyo!" Sonic said.

"Not another one, this is getting ridiculous..." Tails complained, getting sick and tired of this.

"Send Godzilla over." Sonic said. They send Godzilla over, who begins his way from Paris, and back to Tokyo.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	7. Battra

Godzilla soon makes it back to Tokyo and Tails looks up for information to see who this attacking monster is.

"The enemy is a giant sort of moth creature. And it's somewhere near the bridge in the water." Tails read, "The attacking monster is...Battra!"

"Battra's signal has just been picked up," Sonic read, "It's heading straight for Godzilla! AH!" Battra soon arrives and hovers in front of Godzilla. Tails studies Battra.

"Battra has one attack, he has the ablility to shoot purple prisom lasers from his red eyes. They're said to be extremely powerful," Tails reads.

"Destroy Battra, Godzilla!" Shadow said, pushing a button on the computer. Godzilla roars and fires his weak fire breath at Battra, who quickly avoids it and flies over, slamming into Godzilla's head over and over till Godzilla slashes at Battra's face, leaving a small cut which bleeds yellow blood. Battra hovers back and fires his prisom purple eye lasers. They both hit Godzilla dead on, across the chest and shoulder.

Godzilla roars in pain and falls over, disappearing beheath the water. Battra dives in to look for Godzilla and spots him, and Godzilla fires his breath, hitting Battra dead on, and Battra shakes off the blow, firing his prisom lasers, hitting Godzilla back. Battra soon flies back up and Godzilla surfaces, roaring as water drips from his body. Battra was also dripping wet. He causes a hurricane with his wings and knocks Godzilla onto the shore nearby, onto Tokyo shore. Godzilla gets up as Battra flies behind him, grabbing Godzilla and lifting him up, and he begins dragging Godzilla through 5 big buildings before tossing him onto the ground near one tall one.

Battra then zaps the building and it falls, crashing right on top of Godzilla and burying him, and then Battra zaps the building, blowing it up even more in hopes of destroying Godzilla in the process. Once he stops, there's no movement or sound. Battra flies in close to see whether Godzilla is dead nor not. When he gets really close, Godzilla explodes from the debris and grabs onto Battra, and he bites onto Battra's neck, causing a heavy amount of yellow blood to leak out of Battra's neck.

Battra roars in pain as Godzilla bites even harder, causing more blood to flow out of him, down Godzilla's chest and onto the ground. Then Godzilla does a nuclear pulse, sending Battra flying into a nearby building. Battra lies there, bleeding and extremely weak from the amount blood loss.

"Battra is weakened Godzilla, he's dying!" Tails said, "Finish Battra off!

Godzilla stomps closer and powers up, flashing and glowing brightly in blue as his spines lit very bright in light blue and he fires his super nuclear breath, hitting Battra dead on in the face. Godzilla fires once more and Battra lets out a loud roar before blowing up in a massive explosion. Battra was defeated.

"Godzilla did it! He defeated Battra!" Tails cheered with the others. But then his computer beeps. "Oh, dear. The sensors say that ANOTHER Battra still exsists and it's still in a cocoon. It's about to hatch! It's in a cocoon by the Toyko Ferris Wheel. Send Godzilla over quickly!"

They so and Godzilla heads for the Tokyo Feriss Wheel, taking care of some tanks, planes, battleships and UFOS, and avoiding mines along the way. He eventually makes it and discovers the cocoon, and to their luck, they were not too late.

"We seem to be on time. Destroy the cocoon, Godzilla!" Tails said, pressing a button.

Godzilla fires his super nuclear breath, and destroys the cocoon, blowing it up. Godzilla roars in victory.

"We did it. The cocoon was destroyed just in time." Tails said, and they all cheered once again. But then as fate would have it, again, a message came forth.

"What is it, Tails...? Is it another monster?" Silver asked.

"Yes, and it's attacking Sydney. Send Godzilla over." Tails said. They do as told and Godzilla leaves Tokyo again and begins his way to Sydney in Australia.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	8. Moguera

Godzilla eventually arrives at Sydney Australia shore, but before he can get onto shore, something attacks him from underwater, and that something climbs out, jumping onto Godzilla's back. It's a giant orange octopus, called Oodako. Godzilla roars and struggles with Oodako, trying to get him off, but Oodako holds on tightly with his 8 tentacles, refusing to let go.

Godzilla uses a nuclear pulse, which finally gets Oodako off of him, and he struggles with the octopus, and throws him about 20 feet out into sea, with a big booming splash. Oodako swims away and Godzilla continues to head to shore of Sydney Australia, and stomps onto the shore as Eggman looks to see who the enemy is. He finds his answers.

"The enemy is another giant robot. The attacking monster is...Moguera!" Eggman said. "And he should be somewhere near those rocks."

Godzilla walks, looking around and then out of a rocky hill, bursts Moguera himself. He was a giant robot with a gold head, light blue arms, gold drill like hands, a big silver torso, light blue legs, and silver robotic feet, with two antennas on the tip of his head, and flashing gold light eyes.

Tails studies him. "Moguera has only one attack. His only attack, his bright blue lasers that can be shot from his eyes."

"Godzilla should have no problem taking out this robot." Blitz said to Flow and the others.

They all nod and Godzilla fights the robot, lunging, only to get slashed across the chest by Moguera's right drill arm, sparks flying off his chest from the blow and causing him to back up. Moguera then fires bright blue beams from his eyes, hitting Godzilla directly in the neck, 3 times, and Godzilla roars in pain, shaking his head. Godzilla spins and swings his tail across Moguera's torso, and sparks fly from the blow, pushing the robot monster two steps back as it struggles not to fall off it's feet, and is successful.

Godzilla fires his atomic breath, hitting Moguera in the upper-right shoulder of his right arm, and causing black burnt marks to be left on Moguera's armor, smoke coming from the burnt area. Godzilla goes to fire again and Moguera fires his beams as well. The two beams struggle within the center of room between the two, and soon, Moguera's overpowers Godzilla's atomic breath and causes Godzilla to fall back from the explosion. Moguera fires his lasers over and over at the downed Godzilla, causing him to shriek and screech and thrash in pain.

Eventually Godzilla stops squriming and goes limp, not moving as the smoke clears. Moguera approaches him and leans down to see of Godzilla is dead or not. But then Godzilla's eyes snap open, flashing blue and he springs his head up, firing his super atomic breath at Moguera's face, and blowing out the right eye laser cannon, and Moguera backs away, smoke and sparks flying from the right eye laser cannon. Moguera was now half blind.

Godzilla gets up and Moguera fires his still working left eye laser cannon, but it doesn't do very much, and Godzilla stomps over, grappling with the robot Moguera. And then Godzilla grabs Moguera's antennas and yanks them out, throwing them aside. Moguera goes to stab Godzilla with his right drill hand but Godzilla catches it and pulls, trying to rip it off, so Moguera takes flight, hovering around and shooting his left eye laser cannon at Godzilla, while flying to avoid Godzilla's breath every time he fired it.

Godzilla picks up a rock and throws it, getting a direct hit on Moguera's torso and knocking him down to the ground and onto his back. Godzilla storms over and stomps repeatedly on Moguera's stomach, causing sparks to fly from the robot with each blow. Moguera's system then starts to stutter, losing power due to the amount of damage Godzilla's attacks were causing. Godzilla then backs away and powers up, and fires his super atomic breath, destroying Moguera in a massive explosion. Parts go flying everywhere and the smoke clears as Moguera's now destroyed and one eyed head lies there, no longer working, sparks flying from exposed wires.

Godzilla roars in victory as the mobians in the lab cheer. "He got him." Tails said with a smile. But then computers pick up a weird plant power.

"The sensors indicate that there's a giant plant power source nearby, it could be some kind of plant monster," Tails said, "And it's near the giant lake areas in Sydney. Send Godzilla over." They nod and Godzilla heads to where the plant signal is coming from.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	9. Biollante

Godzilla gets closer to where the powerful plant signal is coming from, but the area is surrounded by many tanks, and mines, and very powerful high voltage towers.

"Those high voltage wires contain more than 1,000,000 volts of electricity, touching one of those can severely hurt Godzilla. The only way he can get past them is to either blow up the small voltage factory controlling them, or destroy the high voltage towers with his atomic breath." Tails said, reading on the computer.

"Watch your step, Godzilla," Shadow said through his headphones.

Godzilla walks catuiously and soon comes to a big set of wires. He sees a big voltage factory on the other side and blows it up with his breath, shutting down the wires, and it allows him to tear his way through. He steps on a mine, but shakes off the blow, and blows up a few tanks he ends up coming across. He soon comes to some more hight voltage towers and cannot see the factory that controls these ones anywhere.

So he fires his atomic breath, blowing them all down with one big spinning sweep of his breath. He soon gets attacked by laser planes and laser tanks. He blows them all up quickly, but then he gets attacked by tanks with massive rockets, that shoot and hit him dead on, and they make Godzilla stagger back.

He blows up the rocket tanks as well and continues his course, eventually making it out of the high voltage area. He then makes it to the massive lake and up ahead, is the enemy monster.

It is a giant green plant with a big pink rose petal on the head. "It looks like a giant rose." Sonic said.

"It's really big, too." Flow said in surprise. "It's got tentacles with mouths at the end, too."

"The computer says those mouths spit very hot yellow acid." Tails reads on the computer. "Destroy the plant, Godzilla."

Godzilla begins to approach the plant but many tentacles come out of the water and strike Godzilla, and some even grab onto Godzilla's arms and neck, and one even grabs onto Godzilla's mouth, muffling his roars and blocking his ability to use his atomic breath. Godzilla uses a nuclear pulse, destroying all the tentacles wrapped around him, and getting covered in yellow blood that explodes out of them.

Then a bunch of tentacles with mouths come up and bite into Godzilla's face, neck and arm and leg, spitting very hot acid all over the monster, and Godzilla screeches in shrieking pain as the acid causes burning pain, steam flying from the acid. Godzilla shoots all the tentacles with his breath and even bites one, ripping the end of it clean off, and spitting it into the water. Godzilla then roars at the giant plant creature, and it puts all of it's tentacles in front of it, to protect itself.

Godzilla fires his super atomic breath and it blows up all the tentacles protecting the plant and Godzilla fires again, blowing up what appears to be it's huge pink heart, which explodes with lots of yellow blood and then the giant rose plant catches on fire, completely covered in a gulf of flames, as parts of the pink rose petal fall off into the sea.

But then the plant flashes brightly in a cloud of orange lights and the fire disappears and the plant transforms into it's ture form, a giant monster female, known as Biollante!

"It's Biollante! The plant monster is Biollante!" Tails said in shock. He then studies her on the computer. "Biollante can shoot very hot acid sap from her mouth, and use the tentacle mouths to bite Godzilla. Godzilla needs to destroy her tentacles or he can't get close to Biollante."

They tell Godzilla what to do and he fires his atomic breath, destroying all of her mouth-tentacles but then one comes up and impales Godzilla right through the hand, and Godzilla roars in pain, before yanking it out and biting it off. Godzilla then fires his atomic breath at Biollante's chest, causing massive amounts of yellow blood to gush out of her and Biollante roars in pain. She moves closer and brings out more tentacles with mouths.

She makes some of them spray acid in Godzilla's face, blinding him as he roars in pain from the hot acid and she yanks Godzilla's right leg, sweeping him off his feet and he thrashes around, trying to get the acid off his face and puts his face underwater, finally getting the acid off and being able to see. He gets back up and roars at Biollante and fires his breath again, at her side, blowing off 3 tentacles and chunks of her flesh.

Godzilla goes underwater and swims behind Biollante,coming back up and firing his breath at her back, blowing off more chunks of her flesh and she turns around to face him in rage, and attacks him with more tentacles. But when she wraps 5 of them around Godzilla, including his mouth, he uses nuclear pulse, destroying all of them and freeing himself.

Godzilla moves in closer and starts striking Biollante's chest, scratching off pieces of her flesh and causing more of her blood to fly onto his body. But Biollante slams her snout into Godzilla's head, knocking him back and into the water. As Godzilla gets up, Biollante shoots a big wave of hot yellow acid from her mouth, all over Godzilla, and covers half of his upper body with it. She then opens her mouth really wide and bites down onto Godzilla's head, but out of desperation, Godzilla blasts Biollante in the mouth twice, forcing her to let his head go and he fires again, firing his super atomic breath into Biollante's mouth and greatly wounding her.

Biollante is appearing to grow weak from her injures, so this would be Godzilla's only chance to finish her.

"Biollante is weakened! Finish her, Godzilla!" Tails said, pressing buttons.

Godzilla roars and fires his super atomic breath one last time, into her stomach and blowing up the flashing orange thing in her stomach. Biollante lets out one last roar into the sky before fading into a whole bunch of orange lights, which drift up into space.

"She's gone! Biollante is history!" Tails cheered. They all cheered. "Godzilla's badly weakened from Biollante's acid. If he can get to that nuclear reactor, it's powers can restore his strength and heal him."

They tell Godzilla to go over to it and he does, touching it and absorbing it's power. It restroes his strength and heals all the injuries he suffered in the fight with Biollante.

"Godzilla's fully strong again," Blitz said, smiling.

But then Blaze picks up something else. "Another monster has appeared, and it's attacking London!"

They knew, Infinite still wasn't done. "Send Godzilla over to London." Shadow said. Eggman nods and instructs Godzilla to go to London as he leaves Sydney, beginning his way for London.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	10. Baragon

Godzilla finally makes it to London and Tails looks on his computer to identify the enemy. "The enemy is somewhere near the big buildings and is hiding underground." Tails reads. "The enemy monster is...Baragon!"

"Stay alert, Godzilla," Sonic said through the headphones microphone. Godzilla walks around cautiously and takes care of a few high voltage towers blocking his way. He also is forced to take care of tanks, laser tanks, and rocket tanks, and a bunch of annoying laser planes. The second he takes care of all of them, a rumbling sound is heard.

Just feet from Godzilla, Baragon explodes out from underground, roaring at Godzilla, his ears sticking up high. Tails studies Baragon to see what he can do.

"Baragon can burrow underground, and he can fire red atomic breath, similar to Godzilla's blue breath." Tails said.

"Show no mercy to Baragon, Godzilla. DESTROY HIM!" Eggman shouted.

Godzilla roars and starts towards Baragon who leaps into the air, and Godzilla moves out of the way, and Baragon ends up crashing into a building instead, and is sent rolling across the ground a few feet before stopping on his back. He struggles to get back on his feet, and succeeds, shooting his red atomic breath at Godzilla's shoulder, who shrieks and pounds his shoulder to put out the smoke, and then Godzilla fires back, but Baragon jumps out of the way, and lands on top of Godzilla like a dog landing on a human. He then punches and scratches at Godzilla's face.

Godzilla squirms and thrashes, trying to get the four legged red monster off of him. He finally gets both his feet up, and kicks Baragon off him, by the stomach, and sends Baragon rolling 5 feet from him. Baragon and Godzilla fight back to their feet and Baragon stands on his hind legs, standing almost up to Godzilla's neck and roars, his ears sticking up really high.

Godzilla roars back, louder than Baragon, who just leaps at Godzilla and before Godzilla can react, he bites down onto Godzilla's right arm, and clamps on tight, bringing a roaring scream of pain from Godzilla who thrashes his arm around, trying to throw Baragon off, but Baragon's got him, and he ain't letting go. Godzilla slams his arm through a building to see if that will get Baragon to let go, but even that doesn't work.

So, Godzilla bites back, on Baragon's nose, and this finally forces him to loosen his grip, and Godzilla throws him into a building. Baragon gets up and burrows underground to hide. Godzilla looks around cautiously for Baragon. He shoots at the ground with his atomic breath to try and spook Baragon into coming out, but even that doesn't work. Then, Baragon's head pops out of the ground bside Godzilla's right leg, which he bites down onto.

Godzilla roars in pain and trips off his feet, Baragon letting go and going back underground. Godzilla gets back up and looks around again for Baragon, but sees no sign of the red creature. Suddenly, Baragon jumps back out from underground and fires his red atomic breath while Godzilla fires his blue one.

The breath rays struggle in the center and soon, Godzilla uses more power and overpowers Baragon's breath, causing Baragon to fall down from the explosion. Godzilla stomps over and grabs Baragon by his neck and arm, lifting him up and spinning him around heavily before slamming the roaring Baragon on the ground. Baragon springs back up and jumps at Godzilla, who spins around and slaps Baragon with his tail, sending Baragon flying into a tall building, landing on his back hard. Baragon struggles to roll back over and soon does, only to see Godzilla getting powered up and he fires his super atomic breath, hitting the now weakened Baragon dead on, and Baragon lets out a loud roar before disappearing in a massive explosion. Baragon was nowhere in sight after the smoke cleared up.

Godzilla looks around briefly, then confirms Baragon is dead, before roaring into the sky in victory. The mobians in the lab cheered.

"He did it! Godzilla won!" Tails said. This was the 10th monster he's defeated. Well, 12th, if you count Oodako the octopus, and that second Battra still in it's cocoon.

But soon, as usual again, a message was sent. This time from Hokkaido. "Infinite's unleashed another monster, in Hokkaido!" Sonic said, reading the message.

"Infinite just won't give up, will he?" Sonic complained, annoyed. "Send Godzilla over to Hokkaido." They do and Godzilla begins his journey to Hokkaido.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	11. Gigan

About 50 minutes later, Godzilla is finally at Hokkaido, heading for shore as Tails studies who the enemy monster is. "The enemy is somewhere within the northern part of Hokkaido," Tails said. "The attacking monster is...Gigan!"

"Send Godzilla to the northern part of Hokkaido." Sonic told them.

They tell Godzilla where to go and he starts making his way there. But just before he can get to shore, something bites his arm from in the water, and it's revealed to be a giant Sea Serpent, and it lets out loud squeaking roars as it bites down on Godzilla's arms.

"A Sea Serpent!" Sonic said, seeing the fight. "Kill it, Godzilla!"

Godzilla yanks the Sea Serpent off of him and begins fighting with it as it wraps itself around his neck, squeakingly roaring. Godzilla uses a nuclear pulse, blowing the entire Sea Serpent to pieces, and off of him. Godzilla then continues his way onto shore of Hokkaido. He finally gets on shore and begins to head North in Hokkaido.

But as Godzilla makes his way, the computer beeps. "The sensors pick up another Kaiju signal nearby, and it's heading straight for Godzilla." Tails reads. That's when a monster came out of the woods, almost taller than Godzilla.

It was a giant grey kraken monster, with bright red eyes, and it was walking on land with it's tentacles!

"It's Gezora!" Tails said in shocked.

Godzilla roars at Gezora who roars back and leaps over, landing on Godzilla and slapping and striking him with his tentacles till Godzilla kicks him off with his feet. Gezora keeps his balance and picks up rocks, throwing them at Godzilla, who picks one up, throwing it back and hitting Gezora in the face and nearly knocking him onto the ground.

Godzilla rushes over and grapples with the giant kraken monster, and ends up getting a tentacle wrapped around his neck, and he struggles to get it off, trying to breath, but Gezora grabbed on even tighter, cutting off more of Godzilla's air supply, and he zaps Gezora in the face with his breath, causing the kraken monster to let out a loud scream of pain and let go as he backs away onto a forest with lots of trees as Godzilla catches his breath.

Godzilla then fires his atomic breath at the trees all around him, creating a big wall of frie that surrounds Gezora, and Gezora starts shrieking loudly from the fire, which was starting to burn and cover him in a big gulf of flame. Soon, Gezora's eyes stop flashing and he collapses into fire, getting burnt to death. Godzilla roars in victory and then continues his way to where the enemy monster is.

Godzilla soon makes it to where Gigan should be located. "Gigan should be right here," Tails said looking on the screen. "Ah! Godzilla, look out!"

Gigan flew in from behind and slammed into Godzilla, knocking him over and face first into the ground. Godzilla recovers and gets back to his feet as Gigan lands. Tails studies him.

"Gigan has two attacks. One is the ability to shoot red lasers from his eye, and he can use that buzzsaw on his chest," Tails read.

"Be careful, Godzilla. Whatever you do, don't get caught in Gigan's grip, or he'll slice you up." Blitz said through his headphones.

Godzilla roars as Gigan screeches back and shows off his hook like hands, striking a big tall rock into pieces with just 2 strong strikes, but Godzilla didn't even flinch at the sight. Gigan then lunges at Godzilla and they fight. Godzilla punches Gigan right in the face, staggering the space monster back, and punches him in the neck as well. Gigan blocks with his right hook and slashes Godzilla with the other, sparks flying from Godzilla's chest, and Gigan takes flight.

But Godzilla blasts Gigan in the chest with his atomic breath, sending the space monster crashing to the ground. Godzilla then stomps over to see if he's dead, as his eye is not flashing anymore. But as he leans in close, Gigan's eye comes back on and he strikes Godzilla in the face, knocking him down. Godzilla gets back up, but Gigan takes flight again, and manages to strike Godzilla's shoulder with his buzzsaw, causing some blood to squirt out, Godzilla clutching his shoulder with a roar of pain.

Godzilla finds a nuclear reactor and goes over, absorbing it's energy and healing his injury and gaining some strength back. But just as he does this, Gigan flies in and slams into him from behind again, knocking him over. Just as Godzilla gets back up, Gigan slams into him once more, knocking him back down.

Godzilla gets back to his feet as Gigan comes in for a 3rd attempt, but Godzilla grabs his right hook arm and slams Gigan to the ground, getting on top of him and begins to pound Gigan over and over, Gigan trying to get him off, but is unsuccessful. Godzilla punches and pounds Gigan as hard as he can, hitting and punching him in the head, face, neck and chest, while making sure not to punch his buzzsaw.

Gigan fires his eye laser at Godzilla's neck, stunning him and kicks Godzilla off of him, taking flight once more. But as he flies towards Godzilla again, Godzilla turns and swings his tail, hitting Gigan in the face and knocking him out of flight mode and into a building, getting covered with debris. Godzilla blasts the debris as Gigan thrashes, sparks flying from all over his body. Gigan recovers and gets back to his feet.

They fight once more and Gigan gets Godzilla in the grip of his deadly claws. Gigan's buzzsaw jumped to life, making loud buzzsaw sounds as he struggles to pull Godzilla towards it and slice him up. Godzilla strains to get free, and Gigan is just less than 4 inches from getting Godzilla to his buzzsaw. Godzilla uses a nuclear pulse, knocking Gigan away from him and freeing himself. Gigan gets back to his feet.

Godzilla fires his atomic breath and Gigan fires his eye laser and the two beams struggle, and soon, Godzilla's breath overpowers Gigan's eye laser and forces it back, and Godzilla ends up blowing off Gigan's eye, defeating him and the now faceless Gigan, his face destroyed and smoking, falls over, dead.

Godzilla finishes the dead creature by charging up and using his super atomic breath, blowing up the already dead Gigan in a massive explosion, and Godzilla roars in victory.

"Godzilla did it! Gigan's dead!" The mobians all cheered. But then a message is given from Japan.

"Ifinite's just released another monster, in Japan." Tails read. "We've got to keep going. Until all of his monsters are beat, we have to keep going, no matter what."

They agree. "Godzilla, Infinite's just unleashed another monster in Japan. Head for Japan, now!" Sonic said. Godzilla left Hokkaido and began to head for Japan, and fast.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	12. Krystalak

Godzilla finally arrives in Japan and looks around while Tails finds the picture of the enemy monster, who is nearby, somewhere.

"The attacking monster is...Krystalak!" Tails said, seeing his picture. Suddenly, Krystalak comes out, rolling like a ball and lands near Godzilla, snarling.

Krystalak was a white monster with a purple face, purple hands, purple feet, a long purple tail, and bright purple crystals on his back and tail. Tails studies him.

"Krystalak can fire crystals from the back of his tail, and he can roll like Anguirus can, and he can shoot a very powerful purple beam from his mouth, and he can also charge up and do a super powerful shockwhave, and it's very powerful, like Godzilla's nulcear pulse." Tails read.

"Be careful, Godzilla," Blitz said, pressing buttons. Godzilla roars and lunges, but Krystalak leaps into the air and over Godzilla, slashing his back as he jumps over him before landing, Godzilla letting out a shriek and turning around, angry. He fires his atomic breath and Krystalak fires his purple beam and his beam overpowers Godzilla's atomic breath, knocking Godzilla into a tall building which buries him.

Krystalak fires at the buried Godzilla in hopes of killing him and after 30 seconds, he stops and stands guard to see if Godzilla is alive or not. Then Godzilla's breath explodes from within the debris, hitting Krystalak by surprise, and then again! Krystalak falls over from the two direct hits, roaring in pain. Godzilla emerges from the debris, shaking off chunks stuck to his spines.

Godzilla charges in to attack but Krystalak fires crystals from his tail, which explode upon touching Godzilla and making him stagger back. He then leaps into the air and tackles Godzilla, slashing and clawing at his face, neck and chest, making Godzilla roar loudly at the painful blows from Krystalak's sharp claws.

Godzilla tries to blast him, but Krystalak moves his head out of the way and slashes more. So Godzilla uses a nuclear pulse, finally getting Krystalak off of him and sending him rolling. Godzilla gets up and goes to attack but Krystalak quickly charges up to full power and unleashes an extremely powerful shockwave, which sends Godzilla flying 40 yards across the city and through massive buildings. Godzilla gets up after a moment or two and sees Krystalak rolling towards him. Godzilla spins around and slams his tail into Krystalak, sending the crystal Kaiju flying back into a Japan tower which falls over.

But when they both fire their rays again, Krystalak's overpowers Godzilla's once more and knocks him down. Godzilla staggers back to his feet as they stare each other down.

"Krystalak is too strong," Tails said. "We need more power for Godzilla."

"What are we gonna do?" Shadow wondered.

"We can transform Godzilla into his Burning Form." Blitz said from his computer.

"The Burning Form?" Tails asked, looking towards Blitz.

"Yes, Godzilla's Burning Form will give him a lot of power and more heat and power to his atomic breath, the Burning Form will help him win." Blitz said, "But it only lasts 200 seconds. After 200 seconds, Godzilla will change back to his original form."

"Let's do it." Tails said. They press a few buttons. "Transforming Godzilla into Burning Godzilla, now."

Godzilla's eyes suddenly become bright lava orange, and his body grows a bit and bright orange flashing flesh starts to form onto Godzilla's body. He was now BURNING GODZILLA.

He roared, his roar now being more louder and deeper. "Get him, Godzilla!" Tails then said.

Burning Godzilla roared at Krystalak who just roared back and ran for an attack but Burning Godzilla slams his now bigger tail into him and sends him rolling hard, and just before he can recover, Godzilla fires his massive red sprial fire breath, hitting him dead on and injuring Krystalak badly. Burning Godzilla runs over and grabs the injured Krystalak and does a massive and powerful nuclear pulse, sending Krystalak flying into a large rock near the city and knocking crystals off his back.

"120 seconds left." Blitz said.

"Hurry, Godzilla!" Tails said.

Burning Godzilla growls as Krystalak recovers and fires his purple ray. Burning Godzilla fires his red spiral heat ray and this time, his ray overpowers Krystalak's and knocks him down once more. Burning Godzilla then stomps over and stomps repeatedly onto Krystalak's stomach, and hard, causing Krystalak to cough up blood from the strength of this stomps.

"80 seconds left!" Blitz said.

"Finish him now, Godzilla!" Tails said.

Burning Godzilla grabs Krystalak and tosses him into an open area and then begins to charge up for his final powerful blow.

"40 seconds left!" Blitz said.

Burning Godzilla starts to glow brightly in red while his spines glowed in even brighter red and finally, Burning Godzilla released his final attack, his super red spiral heat ray blast, hitting Krystalak and finally beating him, and he explodes in a massive explosion. And just as he won, the timer was up.

"Burning Godzilla mode powering down." Blitz said.

Burning Godzilla's eyes change back to normal, his body returns to normal and the bright orange skin on his body vanishes. Burning Godzilla was now back to being normal Godzilla. Godzilla roared in victory and the others cheered.

"We did it! Krystalak is history!" Tails said, doing a high five with Blitz and Sonic, Silver and Blaze hugging. But their victory is short lived when another message comes. This time from Shanghi. It was no doubt, another monster.

"Another monster has just appeared, in Shanghi." Tails said. They were not going to give up, and neither was Godzilla. "Send Godzilla to Shanghi."

Sonic nods and tells Godzilla to go there. The monster roars and heads out of Japan, heading for Shanghi.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	13. Varan

Godzilla finally arrives in Shanghi and looks around cautiously while Tails searches for the enemy as does Blitz and Sonic and Flow and Shadow and Eggman and Silver and Blaze.

"We found it. The enemy monster is a strange type of lizard." Tails said, "The attacking monster is...Varan!"

"And according to the sensors, he's somewhere nearby." Eggman also said.

"There he is!" Sonic points on-screen. Varan crawls over on his paws and knees and stands up on his hind legs, his nead now up to Godzilla's chest, and he roars at Godzilla, swaying his tail.

Tails and Blitz quickly study him and discover he has two abilities. "Varan can shoot a pink breath beam from his mouth and he can also fly."

"This is going to be tough, Varan is fast." Blitz also said, and they tell Godzilla to destroy Varan, who roars at Godzilla again, and Godzilla roars back.

Varan leaps into the air and lands on top of Godzilla, but Godzilla throws him back and he rolls, landing on his feet and standing back up, firing his bright pink beam from his mouth and striking Godzilla in the chest. He then takes flight and slashes across Godzilla's side as he passes by, knocking Godzilla off of his feet and onto the ground. Godzilla is then hit by a big piece of a building which Varan grabbed, and dropped onto Godzilla.

Godzilla soon recovers and gets back up to see Varan flying at him again, so he fires his breath, but Varan flies out of the way and strikes Godzilla again with his claws as he passes by, sweeping Godzilla off his feet once again. But this time as he flies down to attack, Godzilla fires his atomic breath again, and this time, hits Varan in the stomach, knocking Varan out of the sky and he crashes into a building, rolling across the ground.

Varan fights to get back on his feet and finally does, firing his pink breath ray again and Godzilla fires his atomic breath at the same time and their beams struggle over and over till Godzilla overpowers Varan's and forces him to fly up and out of the way. Varan flies over the trees and out of sight.

"After him, Godzilla! Varan must NOT escape!" Blitz said. Godzilla roars and stomps in hot pursuit of Varan. He soon makes it to a big tree opened area and looks around cautiously for Varan, stomping and looking around closely. He fires his breath and all around the jungle to try and force Varan to come out of hiding.

But Varan was nowhere to be seen. Godzilla continues to look for him and is suddenly knocked down from behind by Varan who flew in from behind. He jumps onto Godzilla and slashes punches and bites at the monster. Godzilla gets both his feet up and kicks Varan away and springs him, stomping on Varan's face, causing pain to go through his face and he got off, kicking Varan over and over in the guts. Godzilla is zapped in the face by Varan's beam and Varan takes flight, trying to escape again.

Godzilla wasn't going to let Varan escape again, not this time. Godzilla fires his super atomic breath and hits Varan dead on as he tries to get away, and Varan explodes in the sky, defeated. Godzilla roars in victory and the mobians cheered.

But then another message is sent. This time by Okinawa. "A message was just sent. Another monster is attacking in Okinawa." Tails said. "Send Godzilla to Okinawa!"

They nod and send Godzilla to Okinawa who leaves Shanghi quickly.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	14. Moguera 2

Godzilla soon makes it to Shanghi and looks around cautiously for the enemy while the mobians back in the lab try to track the enemy down and see what monster it is.

"The enemy is another robot Kaiju. The attacking monster is...Moguera!" Tails said, shocked.

"But didn't we destroy Moguera?" Shadow asked.

"It's Moguera 2." Tails said. "And he's somewhere near Area C-1, but there's a Mother UFO warping the enemy from place to place, Godzilla must take out the Mother UFO first."

They nod and send Godzilla after it and he ends up running into another high voltage tower area. He blasts the towers down and continues his course. Soon, the Mother UFO comes out in plain sight. Godzilla blasts it once and gets blasted back by it's upgraded powerful beams, staggering back a few feet, and so he charges up and fires his super atomic breath, hitting the Mother UFO and blowing it up as it crashed to the ground.

"Moguera 2 shouldn't be able to warp anymore." Tails said. He checks the map. "He's in area B-2."

They send Godzilla to area B-2, and soon enough, Moguera 2 comes in flight mode, hovering above Godzilla. Tails studies the Moguera 2.

"Moguera 2 has a ton of weapons. It can shoot a blue laser from the horn on the tip of it's head, and shoot gold lasers from it's eyes, and it can also shoot blue lasers from it's drilled hands, a big Maser laser from it's chest, and it even has powerful spiral grenade missiles inside it's drills."

"It can also split into two machines. The top part forms a drill-like tank called Land Moguera and the bottom part forms a flying machine called Star Falcon." Blitz also said. "This fight is going to be tough. Get him, Godzilla!"

"Destroy Moguera 2!" Flow also said.

Godzilla roars at the flying Moguera 2 who fires his plasma eye lasers, hitting Godzilla in the chest and slamming into him, knocking Godzilla to the ground. He then lifts his two drill-arms and zaps Godzilla with blue auto lasers and zaps the gold plasma eye lasers at the same time, hitting Godzilla over and over as he thrashes on the ground.

Moguera 2 lands as Godzilla gets to his feet and Godzilla fires his atomic breath, hitting Moguera 2 dead on and causing the robot to stagger back, sparks flying off the armor. Moguera 2's drills open and Moguera 2 fires two spiral grenade missiles, hitting Godzilla directly in the chest and stomach, and making Godzilla roar loudly in pain. Moguera 2 then rolls forward towards Godzilla and the drill-like nose starts up and he drills a deep wound into Godzilla's shoulder, drawing blood and Godzilla roars in pain, shoving Moguera 2 back.

He spins and swings his tail, striking Mougera 2 in the head and causing him to fall back and into a building. Moguera 2 rises back to his feet and fires a blue laser from the horn on his head, the gold plasma eye lasers, and his blue auto lasers from his drills all at the same time. Godzilla is forced back by the powerful all weapon attack and falls over but as he does fall over, he fires his atomic breath, hitting Moguera 2 again and causing him to fall over as well. Moguera 2 and Godzilla struggle, rising back to their feet.

Godzilla watches Moguera 2's chest open and a big laser thing pokes out. It then fires a big rainbow beam called the Maser laser, which hits Godzilla over and over till Godzilla fires his breath. His breath and the Maser laser struggle and in the end, the Maser laser overpowers Godzilla's breath, and this causes Godzilla to fall down once more.

Moguera 2 then takes flight and proceeds to split, the bottom part becoming the flying robot plane known as Star Falcon while the top part becomes a drill tank called Land Moguera. Land Moguera rolls across the ground, firing the auto blue drill lasers, and firing the blue laser from the horn tip, and Godzilla is hit and he fires back, striking Land Moguera good and forcing the tank to retreat underground.

Star Falcom fires two small but strong blue laser tips from near the head, striking Godzilla in the back and he swirls around, shooting back and hitting Star Falcon as he flies past him, sparks flying from the machine. Godzilla fires again and Star Falcon almost crashes. Soon Land Moguera's big drill surfaces under Godzilla's foot, causing him to fall down and Land Moguera fires the lasers over and over as does Star Falcon. Godzilla roars and thrashes on the ground as he's hit over and over by the blue lasers.

Eventually, the two machines fly towards each other and reform Moguera 2, and Moguera 2 lands. Godzilla finally gets back to his feet and Moguera 2 rushes towards Godzilla, trying to drill into his shoulder again, but Godzilla uses a nuclear pulse, which not only knocks back Moguera 2, but also blows off one of his arms. Moguera 2 fires his one auto laser drill, but it barely harms Godzilla, who fires his super atomic breath, blowing off the other arm.

Moguera 2 fires the Maser laser cannon and it's eye beams and horn beam but Godzilla soon blasts again, hitting the chest, anddestroying the Maser laser cannon. Moguera 2's systems were starting to shut down and Godzilla fired again, making him fall over. Godzilla then charges up really heavily and fires one final time, and Moguera 2 is destroyed as it blows up in a massive explosion. Pieces of Moguera 2 lie on the ground, sparks flying from exposed wires.

Godzilla roars in victory, pounding his chest. The mobians were also cheering with victory. They had won again. "We did it!" Tails cheered. "We won again!"

"We did it!" Sonic also cheered with the others. But soon, another message is given. This time for Los Angeles.

"Another monster is attacking Los Angeles. We must send Godzilla over right now." Tails said.

After Godzilla uses a nuclear rector building's power to heal his shoulder from the wound he recieved from Moguera 2's drill attack, he then heads off, leaving Shanghi and heading for Los Angeles.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	15. SpaceGodzilla

A few whiles later, Godzilla arrives in Los Angeles and discovers destroyed and smoking planes all over the place, and giant crystal objects sticking out of the ground EVERYWHERE. Tails looks for the signal and discovers the monster.

"The enemy is a very powerful Godzilla-Space Clone from OUTER SPACE," Tails said. "The attacking monster is...SpaceGodzilla!"

"And it appears that according to the computer, he arrived on Earth just 20 minutes ago." Blitz also said. "AH! There he is!"

Godzilla sees SpaceGodzilla flying in the air with tons of white huge crystals sticking out of him, including two massive shoulder ones. He transforms and lands on the ground as Tails studies him.

"SpaceGodzilla can fire a very powerful red heat swirl ray, and his crystals on his shoulder allow him to summon a very powerful shield, strong enough to deflect Godzilla's atomic breath. He can also use crystals from his fortress as missiles." Tails said.

"Be careful, Godzilla." Shadow said through his headphones. Godzilla roars as SpaceGodzilla who roars back and Godzilla fires his atomic breath, but a bright blue crystal shield appears, shielding SpaceGodzilla and it deflected Godzilla's breath back at him, hitting Godzilla with his own attack. Godzilla fell over and when SpaceGodzilla went to fire his own breath, Godzilla fired again as he fell, landing a direct hit on SpaceGodzilla's chest, sparks flying and SpaceGodzilla roaring in pain.

SpaceGodzilla then fires green lightning from his shoulder crystals, lifting Godzilla into the air and sending him flying right into a tall building, which buried him. SpaceGodzilla waits to see if Godzilla is still alive. Godzilla's super atomic breath explodes out of the debris, hitting SpaceGodzilla 3 times by surprise and making him fall over with a loud booming THUD. Godzilla explodes from the debris and roars, stomping towards SpaceGodzilla as he gets back up. Godzilla's forced to back up when SpaceGodzilla fires lightning at him from his shoulder crystals, red lightning.

Then in the lab, Tails notices something about that giant tower behind SpaceGodzilla.

"SpaceGodzilla...it's drawing energy from that large tower, absorbing it through the crystals on his shoulders and shooting it at Godzilla." Tails said. "We need to destroy that tower!"

"Godzilla, you see that giant tower behind SpaceGodzilla? He's drawing energy from it! Destroy it!" Sonic said. Godzilla roars and fires at the tower behind SpaceGodzilla. It took about 5 hits from Godzilla's atomic breath, and despite SpaceGodzilla's attempts to stop him, Godzilla finally managed to knock it over, destroying it. Godzilla then lunged at SpaceGodzilla, striking him over and over with his claws till he bit down on SpaceGodzilla's right shoulder, sparks flying.

SpaceGodzilla fires his red breath at Godzilla, forcing him to let go and back away. Godzilla swings his tail at SpaceGodzilla's face, now making him back away. Godzilla fires his super atomic breath, and after 3 hits, SpaceGodzilla's left shoulder crystal explodes, blood gushing from the wound. SpaceGodzilla roars in agony as he falls over with only one shoulder crystal left.

Godzilla powers up to full power and unleashes his strongest blast of atomic breath 5 times, finally destroying SpaceGodzilla and blowing him up, and all of his crystal objects shut down. Godzilla roars in victory.

"He did it!" Tails cheered as did the other guys. But then they get a new message, back from Tokyo. "Another monster is attacking Tokyo. Godzilla, head back to Tokyo!"

Godzilla roars and makes his way back to Tokyo.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	16. Mecha-King Ghidorah

Once he arrives, Tails studies the monster. "The attacking monster is a very strong one. The attacking monster is...King Ghidorah!"

"But we already defeated King Ghidorah!" Sonic said.

Tails looks up the image. "Infinite took the wounded King Ghidorah and brought him back to life as Mecha-King Ghidorah. And his middle head's beam is a lot stronger than before."

Infinite's picture appeared on all of the screens. "That's right, you little punk! I used all the parts from MechaGodzilla, Moguera, Moguera 2, and Mechani Kong to make this new armor for King Ghidorah! You should just give up! Mecha-King Ghidorah is unstoppable! Hahahaha!" His message vanishes, changing back to the screen.

"We'll never give up." Tails said bravely, the others nodding. "Mecha-King Ghidorah should be near Tokyo tower. Go there, Godzilla."

Godzilla makes his way, destroying tanks here and there and just as he arrives, Mecha-King Ghidorah lands before him.

"Mecha-King Ghidorah can grab Godzilla with giant anchors and shock him with a deadly electricity attack. It's a lot stronger than those high voltage towers were." Tails read. "Get him, Godzilla!"

Godzilla roars at Mecha-King Ghidorah, and the middle robotic-head fires a blue/purple beam from it's mouth, striking Godzilla's chest and forcing him back. Godzilla fires back but his blast does little damage to Mecha-King Ghidorah's armor. Mecha-King Ghidorah fires over and over, Godzilla being forced steps back more and more. Godzilla fires his super atomic breath at all 3 heads, making Mecha-King Ghidorah roar in pain and thrash his head heads around to shake it off of the main two heads.

Mecha-King Ghidorah then shoots out a bunch of small anchors, latching them onto Godzilla's arms and feet, then shoots out a big one which latches onto Godzilla's torso. Mecha-King Ghidorah then unleashes a very deadly electrical attack on Godzilla, making Godzilla roar loudly in agony as over 5,000,000 volts go through his body. Godzilla was losing his life and fast.

"GODZILLA, NO!" Tails screamed, pushing buttons.

He sends in a Super X which gives Godzilla tons of energy, and a lot. Godzilla flashes red all over and uses a super nuclear pulse, blowing off all the anchors and destroying them. Mecha-King Ghidorah reels his now destroyed anchors back into the armor, closing the hatches. He only had his beams left now.

Mecha-King Ghidorah took flight and fired all 3 beams over and over as he flew over Godzilla. Godzilla fell over as he was struck over and over, getting covered in debri from the buildings around him. But then Godzilla fired his super atomich breath at Mecha-King Ghidorah, causing him to crash onto the ground, and they both got to their feet.

Godzilla powers up with the energy he was given and fires a purple/blue sprial atomic breath beam, blowing holes in Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings, causing him to lose the ability to fly. Godzilla fires again, blowing the robotic head clean off. Godzilla then powers up to full power, firing a MASSIVE purple/blue spiral attack, and blowing a big hole right through Mecha-King Ghidorah, and he fell back, exploding into pieces.

Godzilla roared in victory. Everyone cheers. "We finally did it! All of Infinite's monsters are beaten!" Tails cheered, hugging Sonic.

But there was one final message left. "The computer says that one more monster is around," Blitz read.

"There's still an enemy left?" Tails asked. "An enemy even more powerful than MECHA-KING GHIDORAH?"

That's when Blitz sees Infinite appear on his screen. "That's right, Tails. I have one final monster, that I made from all the cells of every monster Godzilla destroyed! My last monster will be unstoppable! His name is BAGAN! Hahahaha!"

His face vanishes. Then a message comes up. "Bagan is in the far north of Tokyo." Tails read. "Send Godzilla there, quickly!"

They tell him to go north and he does.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	17. Bagan

"Godzilla soon makes it to where the signal is coming from. He looks around and suddenly, the sky turns dark where Godzilla is. Then Bagan himself appeared out of nowhere, roaring at Godzilla, almost as big as the final form of DESTROYAH.

"Bagan!" Tails gasped. They study him. "Bagan can shoot powerful projectiles, and fire a massive powerful blue beam from his mouth, and do a very powerful nuclear slash. Godzilla's attacks will have no effect on him, and his burning form won't do much good either, he needs more power so we can win!"

"Send in the Super X II, and we can give him all the SUPER CELLS." Shadow said.

They quickly do, and all the SUPER CELLS are zapped into Godzilla, causing him to transform into a much more stronger form: SUPER GODZILLA. He looked sort of like SpaceGodzilla, almost, only his chest was light blue while the rest of him was dark grey.

"Tails studies Godzilla's attacks now. "Godzilla can now shoot a strong ball of energy from his tail, a very powerful gold atomic breath, do a very powerful body slam, and even fire a very extremely powerful ray from his chest. We should have a chance now! GET HIM, GODZILLA!"

Super Godzilla roars at Bagan who roars back, firing his strong blue beam at Godzilla's chest and forcing him back two steps. Super Godzilla runs into him hard, causing explosions to go off all over him from the the body slam. He staggers back 5 steps in pain. He slashes over and over at Super Godzilla till he fires the powerful blue beam from his chest, sending him flying backwards and into a building.

Bagan gets back up, and roars in rage, firing 3 powerful blue projectiles at Super Godzilla's chest and making him fall over now, but as he did, he fired his super gold atomic breath, hitting Bagan in the chest and causing him to bleed slightly and roar in pain. Godzilla gets back up and forms a strong ball of energy on his tail and swings it at Bagan like a baseball, hitting him and knocking him back a few feet. Bagan lunges at Super Godzilla, but ends up getting forced back when Super Godzilla does another body slam, explosions going off all over his body.

Infinite's voice was heard. "Nonsense, Bagan CAN'T be defeated, you punks!"

"We'll see about that!" Tails snapped. "Godzilla, fire all attacks!"

Super Godzilla roars in response and powers up his tail, chest and mouth. He then fires rapid balls of energy from his tail, his massive blue chest beam, and his massive gold atomic breath. They all strike Bagan dead on and soon, Bagan can't take the massive amount of attacks, and roared loudly in defeat as he fell over and exploded in a massive explosion. Bagan was defeated!

"YES!" Tails cheered, high-fiving Sonic.

"Whohoo! We did it!" Sonic cheered.

"Yes, Yes!" Blitz and Shadow cheered as did the others. Blaze and Silver hug with joy.

Infinite can't believe it. "AUGHGHGHG! MY PLAN! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR THIS YOU IDIOTS! SOMEDAY I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" His picture vanishes and they all just smirk.

Super Godzilla finally reverts back to normal Godzilla. "He's normal again." Tails said.

"The battle must've used up all the SUPER CELLS energy." Shadow said.

"But it's finally over," Tails said with a sigh, "All of Infinite's monsters are finally destroyed. Let's send Godzilla back home."

They do and he returns to the sea, going underwater and going to sleep. The mobians all sigh with joy. The battle was finally over, and they could now relax at home, and Godzilla could now rest in peace. They all finally went home to relax and celebrate their victory.

 ** _THE END! :D I hope you all enjoyed the story. ^_^_**


End file.
